Origins of the Teen Force
by Agent of LIGHT
Summary: An AU of Total Drama. Six teenage boys with special abilities are gathered together with one goal in hand: to protect the world from all evil… while they try to balance their crime-fighting and their school lives, with hilarious results. Total Drama never happened.
1. New City, New Friends

**Hey guys, Agent of Light here. Two months ago I announced this story before I took my vacation. Well, I replaced the original chapter with this one, and I'm publishing it with the next three, all of which will serve as the introduction.**

**Like I said in that chapter, this story will be a combination of other superhero cartoons, in this case, DC Superhero Girls (2019) and Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. with a dash of Teen Titans (2003). Unlike those three, however, I'll be pushing for , shall we say, more mature content, like crass language, disturbing content and violence, but those will be a bit more subdued so they don't overshadow the story. Only when I make more progress with the story, will I elevate the violence and mature themes. ****Just like with my other two Total Drama stories, this will be another experiment, testing the waters, you know, that kind of stuff.**

**The main six heroes will be Cody, Brick, Dave, Devin, DJ and Tom, the reasons why I chose them will be explained down below. They will be interacting with different superheroes and fighting all sorts of villains, while also learning to balance their secret identities with their civilian lives, with hilarious results.**

**In regards to the suggestions some of you gave me, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not using most of them, and I already have an idea of what roles the characters are going to play. Thanks for the suggestions, though.**

**As for the villain suggestions, those sound good, but uh, I already have plans to use OCs of my own as the bad guys. Scarlett, however, could be used as an independent villain, and I already have plans for her. Mal, on the other hand, will be just another bully alongside Duncan, Scott and Lightning, and maybe I'll add Jo and Eva just for the sake of equality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, DC Super Hero Girls (2019) or Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**Part 1: New City, New Friends**

We start off in a black room, which is soon lighted up, revealing a desk, where a man is sitting on a chair. He is tall with a muscular frame; he wears a blue business suit with a red tie. He also has short brown hair and a well-trimmed beard that is connected to his hair. He is seen writing something down, until he looks up and notices the audience.

"Oh, hello, world. I'm Antoine DeBleu. When I first started BlueCorp, I didn't set out to create an international corporate empire that would make me the richest businessman in all of Canada, and one of the most powerful men in the world. I did it for you."

As he speaks, we see scientists working, and then we see a teen with VR googles, and finally, an old lady next to a delicious-looking turkey on a table, and LeBleu is next to all these people during his speech "Our researchers continue to make breakthroughs in everything, from virtual reality, to the genetically enhanced turkey on your Thanksgiving table. But even though we're the fifth most powerful corporation in the world, you can purchase our products knowing that, deep down, BlueCorp is a family company." he finalizes as he reaches his arm off-screen and pulls in a little boy who appears to be frowning "Isn't that right, Timmy?" When the kid doesn't respond, LeBleu glares at him. The kid notices, and lets out a big, fake smile, as does LeBleu, only his smile seems less forced.

_BlueCorp cares!_

* * *

Vancouver, British Columbia.

Considered by many to be the most populous city of the province, Vancouver is home to a great variety of cultural diversity, and ranked among the top ten most well-living cities in the world.

Well, except for one teensy, tiny, little detail.

It is also home to what many would call 'mutants', or less derogatorily, 'metahumans'.

Believe it or not, Canada also has its own super-powered beings, in case you thought the United States was the only country to have them, as the heroes living in New York can attest. Yes, Canada has a varied range of all kinds of heroes, such as Major Canada, their greatest superhero, as well as Dark Paladin, Gypsy Witch, Timelord, Moon Scarab, the Ghoul Runner, Miss Power and, bleargh, Iron Gauntlet.

However, it's still not enough, for you see, for every hero who appears, a dozen more supervillains appears out the wazoo, which makes crime-fighting even harder than it already was. But the citizens are not worried, as long as these heroes protect them, that's all that matters to them.

While everyone is going on about their business, a newscast appears on the tower TV screens. It presents a pretty woman in her late 20s to early 30s.

_"As has become all too clear in recent months, despite having the likes of Major Canada looking out for its citizens, Ontario is still in need of further super help."_ she explains, before showing a clip of a monster attacking, before being taken down by a mysterious figure. We zoom in to see the figure wearing a white and red costume, while its face is covered by a mask _"This was the scene this morning in mid-town, where a small glimmer of hope may have finally arrived. And now we're left with the question everyone is asking: who is this new hero that locals call Private Canada? And why is he imitating Major Canada?"_

* * *

"Cody!" an elderly voice is heard, making a brown-haired teenage boy look up from his tablet, which he was using to watch the newscast. He has short, somewhat shaggy hair, and teal blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath a light yellow sweater with red and blue stripes, baggy jeans and beige sneakers. He also wears a purple hoodie that, strangle enough, has round ends that resemble an animal's ears.

This is Cody Anderson, heir to the Anderson Software Industries, or ASI for short.

Next to him is a skinny old man who is probably in his 70s wearing a fancy suit, presumably his grandfather. They are both sitting inside a limo.

"Did you hear me? You know your homeroom number, right?" his grandfather, asks.

Cody sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance, hiding his tablet inside his backpack "Yes."

"Ah, come on, grandson. I know it's tough starting a new school, but I'm sure you'll fit right in." his grandfather tells him reassuringly.

"Grandpa, you're making me move in the middle of high school!" Cody complains "I loved Ontario! And I was right on the verge of finally, _finally_, **finally**, finding my tea-" he catches himself up "Uhhh, my group!"

"Your, eh, your group?" his grandpa asks, confused.

Cody nods rapidly "Yeah! You know, my pack, my crew, my tribe, my-!" he is interrupted.

"Oh, your, uh, your clique, your clique." his grandpa says, seeming to understand.

Cody frowns as he slumps down in his seat. "My team." he mutters softly.

Unbeknownst to his grandfather, Cody is actually the superhero known as Badger, and he used to protect Ontario from tech-based villains. He has always admired superheroes since he was a kid, especially the one known as Dark Paladin. When his parents died in a yatch accident, Cody withdrew from other kids, and after witnessing Dark Paladin in action, became inspired to try the superhero business. With access to high-tech gadgets and vast resources, as well as training his body to be able to defend himself, Cody became the Badger, hoping that one day the Dark Paladin would notice him and make him his apprentice. So far, he's had no success.

He was also on the verge of finding his own team of heroes, until his grandfather announced that they were moving. Cody was against it, mostly because he hadn't even looked for other heroes to form a team, so you can see why he feels bitter, not to mention anxious about starting a new life in a new city. He mostly feared that some of the enemies he made in Ontario attacked that city in his absence.

Their limo comes to a stop as it parks outside a fancy-looking building that says "Vancouver High". Cody gets out of the limo, backpack at hand, and observes the building in all its glory.

"Here it is, Vancouver High!" Cody's grandpa says "Beautiful, isn't it? Don't worry son, you'll find a new…clique."

The limo then drives away as Cody is left to his devices. He takes another look at the building that will be his new school for the next few years. He nervously begins walking towards the school, but stops when he hears someone argue. He turns to his left and sees an Asian-looking teenage boy with anime-like hair and goatee, who wears a lime-green T-shirt with long white sleeves and baggy blue jeans, as well as a navy blue jacket. He is seen arguing with an older Asian man who seems to be in his late forties, probably his father.

"I'm just saying, I don't know why I'm being punished for something harmless." the boy says to the man.

His father pinches the bridge of his nose "Devin, we've been over this time and again. You can't show your powers in public, it goes against the oath of secrecy you've sworn to the Ancient Monks of K'un-Parbat." he says "If someone sees you using your powers, they'll try to find the hidden city to unlock the powers that were bestowed upon you."

Devin rolls his eyes "Dad, all I did was using my terrakinesis to make some jerks trip to the river for what they did to your restaurant."

Cody raises an eyebrow _'Terrakinesis?'_

"Just be careful, son. Stay out of trouble." Devin's father warns.

Devin only nods as he closes the passenger door, only it refuses to be shut. The Asian boy frowns in annoyance, then looks both ways shiftily. He subtly uses his hand to do something that has Cody baffled: he makes wind close the car door shut. The geek stares in amazement at what just happened.

His moment of bewilderment is interrupted when the bus arrives, and a bunch of teenagers get out of it. Among them is a rather short Indian boy carrying a heavy-looking backpack. He looks scrawny like Cody, and he wears a short-sleeved cream collar shirt with a teal vest over it, as well as dark-colored pants with a belt, and black sneakers. He yelps as he trips on his way down and falls to the ground. His backpack ends up on the ground, scattering all the items that he was keeping in there. Getting up, the boy gasps in shock as he looks at his tools all over the ground and begins picking them up.

Cody comes up to him "Hi, my name's Cody!" the white boy says as he helps pick up.

"Dave," the Indian boy replies in a whisper.

"I'm new here for my first day. Have you been going here long? What's it like?" Cody stops talking when he grabs what appears to be a glove "Huh?"

Dave quickly snatches the glove before running "Quickie bye!"

"Bye?" Cody asks in confusion.

"Bye father!" a male voice with a lisp is heard. Cody turns around to see a bespectacled young man with short, dirty blonde hair wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it, like Dave, and maroon khakis with black shoes. He is seen exiting a limo (apparently Cody isn't the only one who owns one of those) in a girly manner. An older blonde man in a magician oufit comes out of the limo.

"Tom, you forgot your backpack!" he exclaims holding the boy's backpack, which, somehow, reappears on said boy's hands.

"Thanks father! Toddles!" Tom replies before entering the school.

Cody stares at the scene in disbelief, then rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't hallucinating "Okay, that was weird." he comments. He then proceeds to walk into the school.

* * *

Once inside, Cody pulls out a piece of paper that has all his designated classes written. He looks up and sees all different kinds of students, from jocks to cheerleaders, nerds to musicians, goths to vegans, and so on. Truth be told, Cody is afraid that he won't fit in any of those groups, like in his old school, and just continues walking. While he is watching the many teenage cliques, a random teen wearing VR googles (the same ones from the BlueCorp commercial) bumps into him.

"Sorry about that." the guy apologizes before he walks away.

As Cody continues walking down the hall, he hears a soft, mousey female voice. He turns to see a petite blonde girl who is shorter than him, and next to her is a very tall, very muscular black boy. The former wears a green, long-sleeved sweater with a light blue shirt underneath it, a black skirt, purple leggins and black shoes. The latter wears a dark green T-shirt with a bold 'D' letter, jean denim shorts, sandals and a white cap. He also sports a beard, which makes him seem older in spite of his age. What calls Cody's attention to him, however, is the fact that the big guy is wearing a strange-looking necklace, probably of African origin.

"DJ, I know your grandmother wanted you to wield her necklace before she died, but you need to understand that you are playing with forces beyond your control." the girl tells the giant boy.

"Dawn, you worry too much, I mean, this necklace has been in my family for centuries." The boy, whose name we now know is DJ, speaks in a Jamaican accent that sounds a little high-pitched, which contrasts with his huge appearance "My Nana would find it disrespectful if I just tossed it away." he says as he holds his amulet.

They both notice Cody staring at them. Realizing this, the geek boy averts his sight and pretends he didn't see anything, while he continues listening.

"You need to get rid of it before it's too late." Dawn insists.

"Dawn, I got it under control." DJ says confidently.

After they walk away, Cody continues his way through the sea of teenage hormones and gossip. Along the way he hears the many teens talk about superheroes.

"Hey guys, check out my new VR specs!"

"…that costumed guy looked like Major Canada!"

"That guy took down a giant monster!

"Geez, how many superheroes does this country have?"

That last question is answered when Cody says "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

For Cody, there is definitely something weird going on, after having witnessed those four guys showcase something that would be associated with superheroes, like that Dave guy's gadgets, or those Devin and Tom dudes showing some kind of magical powers, and that DJ fellow having a strange necklace.

He's getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

Lunch time.

After getting served a plate of spaghetti, Cody sits down on his own in a single table, and keeps his eyes open all over the entire school body, like a lion stalking its prey. It is time to put his plan into action.

"Ok, Vancouver High, let's do this." Cody says in determination as he drinks his milk carton with a straw.

He begins scanning his surroundings, hoping to find the four mysterious boys he met today. He sees the hippie table, where DJ is interacting with Dawn and two other girls who look like Woodstock hippies. He then sees Dave eating with some geeky boys (one who is tall and lanky, another one who is pudgy, and another who is lanky and dark-skinned, but weirdly enough, is dressed like a wizard, fake beard included), then he sees Devin interacting with the cool guys, and finally, he sees Tom taking selfies with girls in one table. His eyes then lock on Devin.

"_Target locked._" Cody thinks.

Devin is seen laughing with the cool guys, until a large piece of spaghetti is thrown at him, to his friends' shock. He wipes the spaghetti off of his face and gets angry. He tries looking for a culprit, until he sees Dave eating his spaghetti. Assuming that the short Indian boy threw it at him, Devin picks up his hamburger and throws it at him, knocking him off his table. Feeling dizzy, Dave gets up and yelps when he sees Devin about to throw him another hamburger. The Asian boy throws the burger at Dave, who winces and awaits for impact. Of course, the meat projectile never reaches its target, as DJ stands in the way and knocks the burger out with his tray.

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" the Jamaican guy exclaims. He then gets shocked when he sees where he directed the burger.

Tom's hair.

"My hair!" the bespectacled young man mutters before screaming "MY… HAIR!" his scream echoes across the cafeteria. He picks up a milk carton and throws it at DJ, who dodges and it ends up hitting Devin instead.

Cody jumps on the cheerleader table, holding a cupcake "FOOD FIGHT!" he yells.

And just like that, all hell breaks loose. Everyone is throwing food at each other like it's war; tomatoes are thrown like grenades, burgers are used like projectiles, mashed potatoes explode on the ground like bombs, that sort of thing. Devin, DJ, Dave and Tom are caught in all of this, and while DJ and Dave try to avoid getting hit, Devin and Tom end up taking some damage to their clothes.

While this chaos is going on, one teacher, a middle aged man with graying hair and thick glasses passes by, until he sees the pandemonium.

"Enough!" he exclaims, but is ignored, and a piece of food is thrown at him. "I said ENOUGH!" he yells loud enough for everyone to stop food fighting and look at the pissed off teacher. Not wanting to end up in detention, everyone immediately points to Cody, Dave, Devin, Tom and DJ, who are still fighting. The teacher walks up to them, which makes them stop and look at him in fright (well, except Cody) "You five! Let's go!"

* * *

After that fiasco, the five boys enter a classroom, all covered in food, Devin looking angry, DJ looking ashamed, Tom trying to clean himself and fixing his hair, Dave also trying to clean himself up while looking sad, and Cody grinning like an idiot.

"Detention on the first day of school. Tsk, tsk, tsk." their teacher says shaking his head in disappointment. He then leaves, closing the door.

Devin, DJ, Cody, Toma and Dave are all sitting on their student desks in complete silence. Devin is sitting with his feet on his desk, DJ dropped his face on his desk, Tom is filing his nails, Dave is looking sad, and Cody is grinning. None of the five detained boys says anything for the next couple of minutes, not wanting to speak to each other. The tension between them is so thick that you can cut it with a knife.

Finally, Tom breaks the silence.

"I hope you all have good attorneys." he says snobbishly.

"What are you gonna do?" Devin says challegingly "Sue me because I aim better than you?"

"Ooh, I **knew** you threw those potatoes!" Tom replies incensed.

At that they all start arguing, while Cody just sits in his chair, grinning like an idiot, barely containing his excitement at the fact that he's in the same room as other super-powered boys.

"Now let's not start fighting again!"

"You threw more nuggets than anyone!"

"Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I'm truly, very sorry. Eep!"

They stop arguing when they hear the door opening. The teacher has come back, this time accompanied by an officer and a mysterious cloaked figure. Judging by its muscular structure and strong jaw-line uncovered by the cloak, the figure is clearly male.

"We found him just walking around the streets." the officer says referring to the cloaked individual.

"Skipping class on the first day of school, tsk, tsk, tsk." the teacher says shaking his head "Get in here with the other delinquents while I find out in which homeroom you're in."

He then leaves the room and closes the door, leaving the concealed figure all alone with the five boys. None of them knows what to say, until the figure reveals himself, dropping the cloak to the ground. The boys gasp when they see the individual in his entire glory. He is a teenage boy like them, with a well-built body, a strong jawline and a black crew-cut for hair. The strange thing about him is, that he is wearing a white spandex suit with red boots and gloves, and a red mask that covers his head, except for his mouth and his hair. To top it all off, the costume has a red maple leaf symbol on the chest area.

While the guys stare at the boy in wonder, Cody looks like an excited fanboy. "_He's the one from the news footage!_" he thinks.

The young man hangs his cloak on the clothing rack. After taking off his mask, he then walks over to the desks and sits down, not paying attention to his surroundings. The other boys, on the other hand, take notice of him and surround him.

"He's…He's…" Dave stutters.

Handsome!" Tom exclaims

"Is that…?" DJ asks in amazement.

Cody's eyes sparkle as he stares at the customed boy "Private Canada!" he mutters.

Devin scoffs "Pfft, come on! That's not a superhero, that's just some cosplaying boy pretending to be Major Canada!"

Said boy takes offense, and glares at Devin as he stands up "Better watch what you're saying, because I'm not a boy! I'm Cadet Brick MacArthur, top graduate from Alberta's Military School for the Tough and Strong! I was the top of my class, passed the standard training, and graduated with all honors. And I was given this uniform to represent Major Canada's legacy, and thus, my entire nation. By right, I'm not a boy, but a _man_!" he declares.

"Trust me, _man_, you do NOT want to mess with me!" Devin says in defiance, not feeling intimidated.

"Is that a challenge?"

Devin chuckles as he gets up from his desk and walks up to Brick "For you, maybe."

Brick cracks his knuckles and gets on a fighting pose "Alright then, I'll allow you to give the first blow!"

Devin blinks, then shrugs "Alright, but you asked for it." he then gets in a kung fu pose.

Both stare at each other as they prepare for their fight, with the other boys watching in anticipation. Devin starts by throwing a punch, which Brick evades.

"Again!" Brick exclaims.

Annoyed, Devin gets in the tiger pose. He delivers another punch, but Brick catches it and delivers a kick to Devin's torso. However, this doesn't seem to knock the Asian boy out, to the soldier's surprise. An irritated Devin dusts his clothes off, then lets out a battle cry as he runs to Brick and makes an air kick, but Brick makes a jump and gives another kick to Devin. Now enraged, Devin begins a barricade of punches, but the cadet avoids them at every turn.

"Why. Don't. You. Just. Stand. Still?!" Devin yells before making his right fist glow, to the others' shock. The glow turns into fire as the Asian boy punches Brick in the gut, which sends him flying to the wall, destroying it. Everyone gasps in shock, including Devin, who becomes horrified at what he did. He is certain that both his father and the monks who trained him will be very disappointed with him. He walks up to where Brick is laying "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, are you alright?" he asks in concern, only for Brick to tackle him.

They resume fighting, with Brick punching Devin in the face, only for the latter to use his legs to push the former away. Brick lands on Dave's desk, who runs away. Looking behind him, he takes the books from the bookshelf and throws them at Devin like shurikens. Devin dodges the books, and picks up a desk to stop the remaining books from hurting him. He throws the desk away and, surprisingly, makes the dirt from the classroom appear in front of him. He turns the dirt and air into balls and throws them at Brick. While they continue fighting, DJ, Dave and Cody just stare at them, DJ in disbelief, Dave in terror and Cody, well, he has heart-shaped pupils like a smitten schoolgirl. Tom is the only one who doesn't react to anything, as he's too busy filing his nails.

Brick and Devin glare at each other, and the charge towards each other, letting out battle cries. They are both stopped when tentacles grab them. They are shocked to see a giant brown octopus.

"Both of you stop!" the octopus yells before tapping the amulet, transforming back into DJ "Fighting is **never** the answer!"

Dave, meanwhile, is putting on the pieces he was carrying in his backpack, and it appears to be some kind of badly-assembled suit of armor. "Yeah! The answer is running away!" he says putting on his helmet, before pressing a button and, surprisingly, shrinking. He runs away when the boys resume fighting, but crashes into the window. He tries to break through the window, but due to his small size, he has no success.

During the battle, none of them notices the teacher reaching the door, but apparently, Tom did.

"Teacher's coming." Tom says, not looking from his nails.

This makes everyone stop fighting. They all look around and see the mess they have made during the fight. Panicking, all the boys (except Tom) start picking up the stuff that were all over the place, and struggle to place them where they belong. The door is slowly being opened, which makes the already panicky boys panic even more.

Finally, Tom has had enough, as he calmly pulls out a magic wand and starts chanting a few magical words. This makes a purple aura surround him and apparently affects the entire classroom. By the time that happens, the door is already opened. The teacher sees the six boys sitting down, with big (and fake) smiles on their faces.

"Everything alright in here?" the teacher asks.

"Yes, Mr. Koffman!" Tom says with a fake smile.

"Alright, good." he says before grabbing his keys "I, uh, forgot my keys." he says slowly before closing the door.

"Aha!" Cody exclaims pointing to all five boys "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew you were super! I knew the moment I saw you close that car with the wind, because no person can possibly close a door like that!" he says to Devin, then turns to Dave, who gets surprised "And then when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the bus, I knew there was something weird going on with you too!" he then points to Tom "And then you, all of a sudden, had your bag, I was like 'That's weird!'," he then turns to DJ "and then I heard you talking to that cute blonde girl about some mystic amulet and stuff, and I knew something was up, so I decided to start a food fight so that we'd all get detention together, and it totally worked!" Finally, he turns to Brick "And then, you! I wasn't counting on you showing up at all, that was like a HUGE bomb! Anyway, my plan was that you'd all be fighting in detention, and then you'd all get worked up, which would force you to reveal your SUPER POWERS TO ME!" he exclaims getting on top of the teacher's desk, then uses his hoodie to pretend he has a cape "The one and only…Badger!"

After Cody finishes his, quite-frankly, ridiculously long rant, the five boys only stare at Cody like he is crazy. None of them says anything for a few seconds.

And then...

"Great, another cosplayer!" Devin complains.

Brick, however, looks ecstatic "How great! At last, a fellow comrade!" he exclaims as he wraps an arm around Cody, who gets a starry look in his eyes, and gets more and more starry-looking as Brick speaks "I never thought that I'd found a kindred spirit upon arriving this place! You see, it's my mission, my operative, my destiny to fight for the helpless, for the defenseless, for the little man, and to rid the world of the evil that infests it. The army bestowed this honor upon me, and I thought for a moment that I alone would have to carry this burden. But now, I have a brother by my side!" he declares hugging an ecstatic-looking Cody.

Upon hearing this, Cody snaps out of his trance "Nononononononono." He says as he struggles to break free from Brick's bear hug "**Five** brothers!" he exclaims gesturing to Devin, DJ, Tom and Dave.

"Oh no, sorry, I can't use my powers." Devin refuses "I've sworn secrecy, and if I use them, I'll get in trouble with Dad."

DJ waves his hands in denial "Not me, man, I'm not fighting _anyone_!"

Tom chuckles "Sorry hun, I'm an _artist_, not a police officer."

"I'm…not…really…that…good at it." Dave replies nervously.

Brick slams his hands on the desk, scaring Dave "Stow that talk! When I look at this room, I see nothing but potential. The mission that I was tasked to carry out in the name of my country was also bestowed upon you!" he speaks.

Cody speaks next "Plus, come on you guys! How can you not be excited about heroes and villains, and fighting crime, and hidden lairs, and secret identities, and stuff?!"

"Um, the trick with secret identities, hun, is that, in order to remain _secret_, one must convincingly pass as a normal human being." Tom clarifies, referring to Brick's superhero oufit. Cody realizes this as well. Shaking his head, he turns to the boys.

"Ok, tell you what." Cody offers "You guys can give this team a teensy try, he'll teach us how to be heroes, and you can give him tips on how to act like a normal teenage boy, like a makeover, only for men. Deal?"

Tom sighs "Who am I to say 'no' to a makeover?"

Dave is next "Um, okay."

DJ as well "Good for you, Dave. I'll try too, but only to encourage and suppport Dave's brave decision." he says as everyone then stares at Devin, waiting for his answer.

Devin shrugs "Fine, whatever."

"Then it's settled! Super-awesome super-heroness, here we come!" Cody declares as he hugs everyone. The other guys stare at him awkwardly.

* * *

**And there goes the first part. In the next chapter, the new team will begin their training, while they also teach Brick how to be a normal teenage boy.**

**In regards to characterizations, these are my reasons why I chose the boys I'll be using for this story:**

**Cody: in this version he's a fanboy of superheroes, just like Barbara Gordon and, like Babs, Cody will look like he's in a sugar rush all the time. This is due to his canon addiction to candy. He's also filthy rich, which means he'll be using his wealth to finance his friends' crusade. Also, his super suit will be similar to Batgirl's, except the color scheme will be inverted.**

**Brick: he's pretty much like Wonder Woman, the leader of the group and the moral compass. Like Diana, Brick has been sheltered in a harsh environment and doesn't know how to act like a normal teenage boy; he only knows how to act like a soldier. As such, the others will try to teach him how to behave like a normal teenager, while he teaches them how to be heroes.**

**Devin: actually, this one needed a bit of retooling, as Devin in canon pretty much acts like a second-dime version of Trent. I needed to avoid that, so I decided to make him a bit like Supergirl in that he acts like a cool rebel with a heart of gold. He is also a monk in training with the power to control the four elements (wind,, fire, water and earth), kinda like Aang from Avatar. I would've used Duncan, but uh, he's not Asian, has too much of a temper to be a monk, and I just don't like him.**

**Dave: he's like Bumblebee: shy, fearful and insecure. I know he isn't really like that in canon, but for this story to work, I reworked his personality a bit. Also, unlike in canon where he's an idiot who let his lust blind him to the point that he became a villain, here he'll be a child prodigy whose main flaw is his lack of confidence.**

**DJ: he's pretty much like Jessica Cruz; in spite of his huge physique, DJ wouldn't dare to harm a fly, in fact, he prefers to find other ways to avoid violence, which fits with his canon personality. And his ability to transform into other animals fits with his canon love for animals.**

**Tom: he's basically the male version of Zatanna. Both are flamboyant and have fabulous style. He'll also be the one who teaches Brick how to be in touch with his sensitive side, as well as the Only Sane Man. Yeah, how ironic that the ambiguously gay male fashionista is the voice of reason. Then again, there was also Larry 3000 from Time Squad.**

**On a side note, aside from DJ and Dave, most of the characters are wearing variations of the DC Super Hero Girls' civilian outfits to further identify who they are supposed to be.**

**P.S.: Mr. Koffman is named after Total Drama writer Todd Kauffman.**


	2. Training Montage

**Here's chapter numero dos of my new story Origin of the Teen Force. In the previous chapter, we get introduced to the main characters, and what they can do. Here, we're going to see them training, as well as teach their leader how to behave like a normal teen.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Total Drama, DC Super Hero Girls (2019) or Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**Disclaimer 2: Rated T for strong language**

* * *

**Training Montage**

Brick blinks in confusion as he stares at the place his new friends took him to. Apparently, they are at the shopping mall, more specifically, at a male-exclusive clothing store. He can only stare at all the colorful, bright and glaring pieces of clothing hanging from racks, folded and placed in shelves, or being exhibited on mannequins.

Pretty much the opposite of what the academy made him wear.

"Eh, guys, why are we in a clothing store?" he asks. Cody takes his hand to guide him.

"Modern Teenage Lesson N#1: You gotta update your slang, so don't talk like a soldier." he instructs "Lesson N#2: You gotta look the part." he says as he takes a big, blue sweater with a bright yellow number 1 etched on it, and puts it on Brick "Bright colors, big logos, be bold!"

Devin pulls Brick to his side, where the leather jackets are on display, and hands him over a bunch of them "Use leather, lots and lots of leather."

Cody brings the cadet back to him before showing him his cellphone, and shows every image and site "Lesson 3: your phone is your LIFE! Texting, mail, text-shopping, social media, every single bit of knowledge mankind has ever known!"

The quicker he moves the images and sites he is presenting, the more dizzy Brick starts feeling. The cadet is is starting to fell overwhelmed by the amount of information a simple phone can offer. This is why he relies more on walkie talkies, far simpler and more compact, as well as unlikely to be hacked by enemy forces. He is suddenly pulled away by DJ, who used a gorilla arm to do so.

"Uh, no leather." the gentle giant says before making Brick drop the leather jackets, and hands him some clothes "These were made only with organic cotton from Turkey!" He then pushes Brick to the dressers.

Dave then hands him a plain, baggy sweater "Dress and try not to draw attention to yourself, but not too much, or you risk drawing attention to yourself, ironically enough." he hands it over to the cadet, who is, quite frankly, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of clothing he is carrying.

Cody pushes Brick into the dressers "Now get in there and be normal!" he exclaims before closing the curtains.

He and the other guys wait anxiously for Brick to come out and show them what he's got. Once the wait is finally over, Brick slides the curtains, and the guys stare in shock at what he's wearing. What Brick is currently wearing can only be described as a fashion disaster. Brick himself is feeling awkward and stupid for what he is wearing, failing to understand why teenagers are obsessed with looking good in these outfits. He prefers his army clothes, more practical and less likely to catch the enemy's eye.

While the other boys continue staring in confusion, Tom can only feel disdain about how clueless these guys are in terms of fashion; it's clear that they must be colorblind. Why, he could do a much better job than these peasants, and he might as well. Maybe he should interfere before any of the guys makes Brick's outfit even worse.

Cody quickly gets over the shock "I know! Accessories!" he yells as he goes for said accessories. He runs back up, but Tom, who is not looking up from his hand mirror, decides it's time to intervene. He trips Cody with his foot, making the geek fall to the ground. "Whoa!"

Tom sighs as he puts away his coiff and mirror "Are you done tormenting this poor man?" he asks dryly before smirking as he pulls out his magic wand "Then allow me." he starts saying some magical words that make purple aura appear and directs it at Brick "Tada!" he exclaims proudly as the other guys stare at Tom's work in amazement.

"Man, you're good!" DJ comments. Cody gasps.

Right now they're seeing Brick wearing a maroon military shirt with green cargo pants and army boots with white socks.

"Gentlemen, may I present Brick McArthur, just arriving from Alberta, Canada." Tom announces. "No need to thank me," he says smugly.

"These clothes don't look too different from my uniform, but are you sure these give me the appearance of a normal teenage boy?" Brick asks, to which the guys respond in affirmation. The army boy smirks "Good, now it's **my **turn."

The guys can only stare at him when he says that.

* * *

We cut to the top of a building, where the six boys are standing. DJ, Cody, Tom, Dave and Devin are standing in line formation while Brick, in his superhero outfit, addresses them as if he was an army sargeant (in a way, he kinda is). Cody only squeals like an excited fanboy.

"If we are to be a team, I must know your strengths and abilities." Brick instructs, then turns to DJ "You, name, rank, skills!"

"Uhhh, hi. I'm DJ." DJ said, smiling nervously "I don't have a rank, I'm just a guy from Jamaica and... hoo boy." he sighs before explaining as he shows his amulet "Y'see, I was given this mystic amulet by my Nana, who came from a long line of people who were like warriors from Africa, and it's supposed to give me the power to transform into any animal species on the planet and…" he trails off when he sees Brick's confused face "Y'know what, the whole thing is complicated. Better if I just show you." he then taps on his amulet and, to everyone's surprise, transforms into a brown bunny.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Cody exclaims excited "Turn into a chimpanzee!" he asks, so DJ turns into a chimpanzee "A rhino!" DJ transforms into a rhinoceros "A Tyrannosaurus Rex pterodactyl wings!"

DJ frowns at that ridiculous request.

Brick takes a closer look at DJ's amulet "With this magic trinket, you can transform into any creature to beat your enemies into submission?"

"Well, in theory, yes…" DJ says hesitantly before transforming back to human form "but I don't believe in violence. My Momma taught me that violence never solves anything, and that it should only serve as an absolute last resort."

Brick nods "Well, at least your mother taught you well. So how should you be known?"

"I don't know. Maybe… Beast-Mon?" the big guy says as his amulet produces a form-fitting spandex suit that is red, yellow and green vertically, along with white gloves and boots, and a lion-shaped helmet that covers most of DJ's head "Kinda comes with the amulet."**(1)**

Brick raises one part of his unibrow "Beast-Mon?"

"As a pun of 'Beast Man', and I know the last part sound stereotypical, but it's the first thing that came to my mind." DJ explains.

"Good, and you Badger?" Brick says as he turns to Cody.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff, even though I don't have a magic amulet or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out." Cody says rapidly as he lays down his backpack and starts pulling many stuff, including a yellow suit with a purple cape, gloves and boots that apparently belong to him, along with some gadgets "Lemme get through my gadgets, like this! Badger parameter, and this is called the Badger Staff, and these Badger grappling hooks, that I was totally THIS close to using when the Dark Paladin was fighting Dr. Dark Light at the top of his building!" he says as he starts putting his suit on "But then, _Iron Gauntlet _showed up," he says spitefully, pronouncing the name 'Iron Gauntlet' like it was poison "and stole Dark Paladin's finishing blow against Dr. Dark Light, and that's totally unfair! I mean, that asshole prevented my idol from saving the day, and I never actually got to show him how they work, and I never really got to meet him, but that's a whole different story, so I-" he says as he puts on his mask, being fully dressed, but Brick cuts him off.

"You lack focus." the teen soldier says plainly.

"Whaa?" is all Cody can say before Brick goes to Tom.

"How about you?" he asks.

"You can call me…" Tom starts saying before pulling out his wand and making aura appear around him, which changes his normal outfit into a white magician suit, and his glasses turn into a red domino mask "the mysterious… the fabulous… the awe-inspiring…" he announces before making a magician's hat appear "MASKED MAGICIAN!" he exclaims hammily before the hat lands on his hand, making sparkling lights appear,, to everyone's amazement.

"Impressive. Do you have other skills?" Brick asks.

Tom presents a full deck of cards, before settling on one Red of Hearts "I can turn a red heart black." he turns the card into a Black of Hearts, and then makes it disappear, to Brick surprise "Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check upon your ear."

Brick does so, and is shocked to see the card come out of his hear "What the?" he exclaims as he see Tom pulling out rags out of his hat while Cody looks on in marvel "I've seen enough." he says, making Tom stop "Though you possess great quantities of style, you must learn to channel your magic into a cause: our cause! And I'm afraid this uniform won't be enough. Think of another." he tells Tom regarding his outfit.

The male fashionista looks at his suit and gives a cry of outrage, feeling insulted at the way the cadet described his outfit. What does he know of fashion, anyway. Clearly, he doesn't know anything about showmanship.

"Try a cape." Cody suggests as he shows his cape. Tom looks on his back, seeming to consider that option.

Next is Dave, who is already wearing his makeshift suit, which appears to be clunky in design, and has the same color pattern as his everyday clothes. He is wiring the button panel to one of his suit's gauntlets with duck tape.

"What can you do?" Brick asks, which makes the shy boy gasp.

"I can, um…" he says nervously as he continues applying duct tape to his suit, but yelps in pain "I'm still sorta working out the kinks." he says before gulping. He presses one button, which makes him shrink to the size of an insect. He looks around and groans "Oh, not again!" Brick picks him up with one finger "I'm working on rocket launchers, but they malfunction. The whole thing's all messed up!" the small hero complains "I want to be big and strong so people will notice me, but… my growth tech backfired, and now I'm even smaller and more invisible than before." he says depressed "I'll just go home." he says with a defeated sigh.

Brick started feeling bad for Dave; after all, he himself knew what it was like being picked on for being small and weak, when he first came to the academy at age ten. He could still remember the times he was bullied in the academy, how he was picked on for being the smallest and weakest, as well as for being scared of the dark. His superiors did pretty much nothing about it; in fact, they encouraged said bullying because, in their words, "misery builds character". Brick wasn't a big believer in that philosophy, but was determined to become stronger to be able to defend himself, as well as others.

With that in mind, Brick decides to lift Dave's spirits.

"You mustn't quit just yet. You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little guy." he says encouragingly. This seems to lift Dave's spirits.

"Actually, I prefer the Magnificent, Incredibly Cool, Radical and Omniscient-" Dave starts calling himself, a little smugly, before Brick interrupts him.

"Micro." the soldier says, shortening that title into an acronym, before walking to Devin. Dave grows back to his normal size, but looks a little sad at being given such a name.

"Actually, that sounds better. Trust me." Cody remarks, hoping to make Dave feel better. It doesn't, really.

Brick turns to the final hero "And you. We've seen your incredible martial arts skills, as well as a small sample of your powers. Is there anything else you have to offer?"

Devin scoffs "That to you. I'm no hero, _Private_. I just want a normal life, that's all." he says turning away from the cadet.

"You could be one of the greatest heroes of our generation." Brick tells him "You simply lack proper… LEVERAGE!" he yells before grabbing Cody and throwing the tech geek to the air, sending him flying.

The other guys scream, surprised at what he had just done. Devin turns around and also looks shocked. Soon, he transforms, changing his normal outfit into a form-fitting spandex suit of lime-green with dark blue gloves and a domino mask. He jumps out of the building and goes flying.

The others stare in shock, not knowing what to say, while Brick watches stoically.

Then DJ breaks the silence.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" DJ yells frantically.

Brick doesn't respond, he just observes calmly how Cody goes falling down, until Devin comes down to him. He makes an earth pillar come out of the street, and Cody lands on it safely. Above, Brick smirks as he and the others see Devin go up, using the wind currents to carry himself and Cody. Contrary to what you might think, Cody is actually smiling, a bit too much if we're being honest. Devin looks down on the boys.

"Okay, fine, I am a superhero, alright? Jeez." Devin says trying to make it sound like it's no big deal. "Dad's going to kill me for this, I just know it." he mutters.

"Again! Again, again, again!" Cody exclaims like a kid who just got out of a ride.

The others cheer as well.

"Oh, thank God." DJ sighs in relief.

* * *

We then cut to a junkyard, where our protagonists, now in their superhero outfits, are waiting for Brick's instructions.

Tom apparently took Brick and Cody's advice to change his outfit, and now he's wearing a white latex suit that exposes his chest in a V form, and he also wears a velvet cape while still retaining his mask. Also, his hair has become longer and is platinum-blonde now. His overall appearance resembles that of Seigfried and Roy.

He groans in disgust as he observes the junkyard "Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?"

Cody shushes him "He knows what he's doing." he whispers.

"Ten hut!" Brick exclaims, and all five boys stand up like soldiers "Alright soldiers, listen up! Our mission is to save the world from threats that no ordinary man can face alone."

"That's right!" Cody agrees.

"In order to do this…" Brick instructs.

"Way, bro!" Cody exclaims.

"…we must learn to save…" Brick continues.

"Who? Who?" Cody asks impatiently.

"…. Man himself!" Brick finalizes pointing to a group of mannequins, next to a huge pile of used cars.

"Um, I think those are ladies." Dave says pointing to the mannequins.

Brick then throws his shield at the pile of used cars. The impact causes the towering pile to start leaning towards the mannequins. Thinking fast, Brick runs, and after doing a pirouette, he jumps, kicking one of the cars away from the plastique citizens, which he then picks as more cars start falling. He starts climbing up the falling pile of cars, refusing to let go of the mannequins as he climbs to the top. When the final car falls, causing a cloud of dust to form, the boys gasp, and they look up to see Brick standing triumphantly with all the mannequins intact.

He turns to the boys "And now, it's **your** turn."

Save for Cody, the other four boys exchange looks of fear and worry, realizing just what they are getting themselves into.

"_Oh shit,_" DJ, Dave, Devin and Tom think.

"_Awesome!_" Cody thinks.

* * *

**Tradewind**

The first one to try out is Devin, or Tradewind as he would call himself. Once Brick finishes piling up another mountain of cars, he looks down on Tradewind, who is surrounded by mannequins. The Asian hero looks around nervously, then steels himself and gets prepared. Nodding, Brick jumps off the pile, making it incline towards Tradewind. As the cars start falling down, Tradewind summons a gush of winds and flies towards the cars. He then forms huge fists of air and punches the cars, sending the destroyed pieces away. He smiles proudly at a job well done.

His teammates, however, only have looks of shock and horror, while Brick shows one of anger and disappointment, as he silently points to the ground.

Devin looks down and gasps in horror when he realizes that, instead of saving the mannequins, he ended up impaling them with the destroyed cars, looking like he had murdered actual people. He floats down and cringes at what he had done. He can only shrug sheepishly as Brick glares at him.

* * *

The scene changes to outside a comic book store, where Cody is guiding Brick.

"Normal Teenager Lesson N#4: pop culture." the geek says as they enter.

No sooner than they enter, does Cody immediately start shuffling among the comics, feeling like a kid in a candy store. Brick can only look in confusion at his friend's interest in such silly books. The other guys appear to think the same as they enter.

Tom in particular rolls his eyes as he groans in disgust "Culture? Are you kidding?" he says disdainfully as he holds a comic with two fingers. If Cody calls this 'culture', then Tom's the Queen of England.

Cody gasps as he looks at the comic and takes it away from Tom "Oh. My. God! No way! Is this a super-rare Dark Paladin Giant Super Special Edition with a whole Dark Paladin poster?!" he says as he opens the comic and unfolds a larger image like it was a playboy magazine "I'D KILL FOR THIS!" he shouts loudly.

"Haven't you learned a thing?!" Brick exclaims in shock "We must protect the innocent, not engage in senseless killing over material things!"

"Brick, It's just an expression, a figure of speech." DJ explains as the guys leave the comic book store "For example, if you're hungry, you might say 'I'd kill for a burrito!'" he says as he gestures to a burrito vendor. "Now try it."

Brick takes a deep breath, and walks up to the vendor "I'D KILL YOUR FOR A BURRITO!" the cadet exclaims loudly, which scares off the vendor. Said vendor runs in fear "Take my money or die!" Brick yells as he waves his money and chases after him. The other boys gasp in horror, and they run after Brick to prevent him from going to jail.

* * *

**Masked Magician**

Back at the junkyard, Brick activates a conveyor belt that is moving a few mannequins towards a compactor that turns garbage into compact cubes.

Brick pushes Tom forward. The young magician smirks as he gets ready. After making a few hand gestures, he generates a small purple sphere of energy, as his eyes also start glowing. Soon, he surrounds himself with powerful aura that covers part of the junkyard. The boys look impressed, except for Brick. While the coveyor belt is still moving the mannequins towards the compactor, Tom continues performing his magic routine, until he absorbs the sphere, and then unleashes a wave of energy towards the compactor...

... and pulls down the switch, turning off the compactor. When he goes down, Tom turns around and starts bowing down like any performer would, even summoning pairs of hands to clap for him. He was so enraptured in his own self-congratulatory state that he failed to notice the cringy looks his teammates were making, as well as the glare Brick was giving him.

Cody walks up to Tom and taps his shoulder, which makes the magician turn to him. Cody timidly points to a bunch of compact cubes... with the rests of the mannequins, meaning that Tom failed to save them during his showboating. Tom can only stare in shock as Cody pats his shoulder.

* * *

**Micro**

Devin is holding the vicious guard bulldog with a leash, struggling to keep it controlled. The dog barks while DJ is carrying a steak, showing visible disgust. The vegetarian puts the steak on the mannequin's face and ties it with a rope, holding his desire to puke. He walks away.

Dave, or Micro, is standing between the dog and the mannequin as his teammates watch from behind the fence. He is shaking like a leaf; as if being chased by a vicious dog in normal size wasn't bad enough, imagine how awful it would be if he was the size of an ant. Micro looks at his friends worryingly. Brick says nothing, he only gives him the 'go' signal. The Indian boy gulps fearfully as he presses down a button and shrinks in size, being much smaller than the bulldog. Micro pulls out his grenade launchers from behind his back and prepares to aim. The dog continues barking, until Devin finally lets it go.

As the canine runs towards him, Micro activates both grenade launchers...

...except neither of them works.

In fact, one of them fires, on reverse. Micro looks in disbelief, before he starts running away from the bulldog. Next thing he knew, Micro was on top of Brick's shoulder, clinging to him for security. He looks at the bulldog, which is attacking the mannequin and trying to rip the steak off its face. Micro faints while Brick uses his finger to pat the little guy's back, feeling guilty for making him go through something that he wasn't mentally prepared for. They, along with the other boys gasp when they see the dog managed to rip off the steak... along with the mannequin's head.

The six heroes spend the next few minutes chasing after the dog to regain the head.

* * *

We switch from the disgusting, garbage-filled junkyard to a place none of the boys, except for one, expected to be, nor would be caught dead entering.

A spa.

This was Tom's idea, by the way.

Cody is seen wetting his feet on a bowl full of water, while Tom is wearing a bathrobe and has pickles slices on his eyes, while receiving a massage and a pedicure from the spa employees. To his left, Brick is wrestling some of the ladies who try to give him a pedicure and take off his boots and socks, apparently in an effort to keep his masculinity intact. Dave and DJ are also getting foot treatment, while Devin is the only one not taking any treatment, instead sitting on a lounge chair and looking at his cellphone.

Just like how his new friends failed to understand his interest in comics, Cody fails to understand the appeal of being in a place that he wouldn't be caught dead entering. He may be wealthy, but that doesn't mean he likes to spend his time being pampered and having spa treatment; he considers it more of a girl's pasttime (his cousin Taylor comes to mind), not to mention that he has more important things to do than that, like crime-fighting. After all, in the fight against crime, you have to get a little dirty.

"Normal Teenage Lesson N#26" Tom says.

"Um, what are we doing again?" Cody asks, completely baffled as he continues wetting his feet in the bowl.

"Pampering ourselves." Tom answers, feeling complete bliss "Isn't this relaxing? An important part of being a teenage boy is taking care of yourself, treating your body like a temple. Tell me Brick, did they teach you in the army how to take care of your body?"

Once he stopped struggling and finally let the ladies do their job, Brick rubs the back of his head "Well, I would say that they taught the importance of being in perfect physical condition, but not to this extent. My fellow cadets would probably laugh at this, they think it's for women and sissies."

"Is that so? Oh well, their loss, especially if they think having calluses makes them 'manly'. They simply don't know how to take care of themselves like I do." Tom replies.

"And the toenails are the point of focus?" Brick asks.

Tom takes off one of the slices to look at Brick "Precisely. Isn't this fun?"

Brick then gasps when one of the ladies, a rather unappealing-looking older woman, stares at his left foot, which is filled with calluses.

"Such enormous calluses." she says before pulling out a belt-sander and activating it "Time for the big guns."

Confusing this for an attack, Brick pulls out his shield "WEAPON!" he exclaims before chasing down the spa ladies, who run away screaming in terror. The other guys go after Brick to prevent him from injuring anyone.

* * *

**Badger**

Back at the junkyard, Brick points to Cody, or Badger as he calls himself, to be the next. Badger blinks a few times before waving his hand at the cadet, who points to the other end of the junkyard, more specifically, an old tree. On said tree, there is a cat plushie that is meant to be used as a training excercise for the classic heroic act of getting a kitty down a tree. The tree is surrounded by mannequins that are meant to be the civilians standing between Cody and the cat.

Brick turns around, and is surprised to see Badger getting distracted by a butterfly. The cadet throws a rock at him to get him to concentrate. After getting hit, Badger looks at Brick, who signals him to start. Getting the hint, Badger sheepishly rubs the back of his head before making a battle pose. He immediately runs to the mannequins, while making a few acrobatic flips, and then, surprisingly, delivers a kung-fu kick to one of them, knocking its head out. He then pulls out a few bombs and throws them at the mannequins, making them explode while he punches two others from behind. Finally, he jumps to the tree and gets the cat plushie out of the tree.

He makes a superhero landing and holds the cat in a victory pose. He then looks at his friends with an expectant grin, only to see the guys staring in disbelief, while Brick gives him a deadpan glare. Cody immediately feels embarrassed.

"Uh, those were bad guys?" he says shrugging sheepishly.

* * *

**Beast-Mon**

The final hero to try out was DJ, aka Beast-Mon. He is standing next to Brick, points another group of mannequins, and signals the excavator that Cody is operating, to make it look like a monster attack. It appears that DJ is understanding, but when Brick shows him that he needs to attack the excavator like he would an actual monster, DJ shakes his head, refusing to use violence. Brick throws his hands in frustration; he just can't believe that, out of all the heroes in his team, DJ, who looks like he can use his powers for offense and has the muscles to do it, is the least willing to fight.

When Brick walks away, Beast-Mon transforms into an elephant and, using his trunk, picks up the mannequins and places them on his back. He then goes to the other side of the junkyard and places the mannequins safely. He transforms back and looks at his friends smugly. An annoyed Brick signals the excavator, which starts attacking Micro, Tradewind and the Masked Magician. The machine has trapped Tradewind inside its mechanical jaws.

Beast-Mon screams in horror as he runs to the machine, while Micro struggles to open the excavator. It turns out to be unnecessary, however, as Tradewind makes the earth around him break the jaws, freeing him. Unfortunately, this has the side effect of pieces of debris falling on the mannequins.

If Brick wasn't already mad enough, now he looks like he could erupt at any second, feeling more and more frustrated at how inept his teammates are turning out to be. It is clear that they need more training and more discipline, and he will make sure that they become true heroes by the end of the day.

Even if it kills him.

* * *

Finally, the boys are in the cinema, watching a movie. The movie they chose (again, Tom's idea) is called _Dawn of Love_.

"Normal Teenage Lesson N#86: Sensitivity" Cody says as he sits next to Brick. On the screen is an Edward Cullen-like guy talking to a redhead woman.

_"I never wanted to love her, Alexandra, but she's the most important thing to me now." the young man says "The most important thing to me, ever. So why hasn't Kate been texting me?"_

"Why are we watching this?" Brick whispers.

"To be in touch with our sensitive side." DJ replies "Didn't they teach you that in the army?"

"Well, no, in the academy they taught us that being sensitive equals weakness."

Cody chuckles "Brick, Brick, Brick, those hard-asses are probably old men who are the product of an era that has been thankfully forgotten."

"Cody's right, those military types may think being sensitive doesn't fit a man's image, but this is the 21st century; men are now allowed to share their feelings and be more humane." Tom explains. "As well as be more open about their sexual preferences."

On screen, the redhead holds the young man's hand.

_"She just needs time, Adrian. It's only been two days." Alexandra explains "If she texts you in three days, that's unbreakable love."_

"So, what's happening?" Brick asks.

Dave turns to him "Adrian just realized he can't live without Kathleen, but Alexandra is telling him that Kathleen won't text him until tomorrow because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up." he explains rapdily, before sighing "Isn't that so sad and beautiful?"

Needless to say, Brick still looks confused. "Women are so confusing."

"Tell me about it." all the guys reply as they continue watching the movie.

_The next scene involves a blonde girl with glasses staring at the rain from her window in a melancholic manner._

_"Kathleen!" Adrian's voice is heard, which makes her turn around to see her boyfriend at the door. She takes off her glasses, and her previously dot eyes turn into anime-like blue eyes and her ponytail is undone, letting her long hair loose. Adrian holds her in a loving embrace._

_"You will be mine, Kathleen. Forever!" he declares dramatically._

Again, Brick confuses this for an attack as he pulls out his shield and stands up "No! I won't let you attack her!" he exclaims before throwing his shield at the screen.

His friends gasp.

"No Brick, wait!" Dave exclaims frantically "He's just going to kiss her!"

Too bad his warning fell on deaf years, as the shield ends up damaging the screen, screeching the movie to a halt. Everyone in the room groans in annoyance.

* * *

Next thing they knew, the boys were kicked out of the cinema.

"And stay out, hooligans!" the manager yells before closing the doors.

The boys start walking away, most of them feeling frustrated that their efforts to educate Brick in becoming a normal teenage boy are failing, pretty much like how Brick's efforts to turn them into efficient heroes seems to have no effect.

"He's just not getting it, guys." Devin says, annoyed.

Cody, however, would not be deterred.

"No, I am NOT giving up on this team!" he exclaims desperatey "There's gotta be some place to loosen up an uptight army cadet!"

"Oh! I know!" Dave replies.

* * *

Dave turned out to have a really great idea, as they went to the amusement park at the docks. The park itself is filled with persons of various ages, enjoying the rides, playing in the arcade, and eating food that is being passed around. There are actually few people since it is the first day all kids and teenagers go back to school, so the line is short, which means more fun for our heroes. They guys can barely hold their excitement, as they enter the park with anticipating grins.

They enter the arcade, where they first start playing at the skeeball machines. Each of the boys throws their ball into the machines, getting one hundred tickets each.

Next, Brick is seen eating a piece of pizza. After taking a bite, though, a trail of cheese is hanging from the piece. Brick struggles to eat the trail, but it only results in him getting tangled with the cheese. He and his friends laugh at the silliness of the situation.

After going to the carrousel, they go to the roller-coaster, where they sit in pairs, Brick and Cody, Devin and DJ, and Dave and Tom. After rising up to the top, they all scream in excitement as they go down.

Next, Cody is doing some kind of hip-hop movement in front a musician playing the guitar. Brick joins him, but is dancing rather awkwardly, given that in the academy he was never taught how to dance, as it was considered unimportant. He still appears to enjoy it. Cody then grabs Brick's hand and takes him to a photo booth. Brick enters and gets his picture taken. Soon, Cody and Dave join for the second photo, followed by DJ and Tom in the third, and finally Devin joins them and all the guys take one last photo together.

They appear to be having the time of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a dark skinned man and a white man, both of whom are wearing blue and red track suits respectively, are waiting on a corner. They look threatening, except for the fact that they both have dogs in their harnesses.

The blue-wearing thug presses his ear "We have arrived, master. We await further instructions."

* * *

Inside a dark room, a mysterious figure is sitting in front of many monitors that are filming everyone from the city, including our protagonists.

"_The boy has been located in a site called Sweet Justice, located in downtown. Go there, capture the boy and retrieve the vial. If possible, bring me more test subjects. Do not fail me."_ he speaks in a deep, menacing voice.

* * *

The larger thug nods as he and his partner walk down the street in search for 'the boy'.

* * *

**The plot thickens!**

**The next chapter will show the heroes having their first real battle. How will it fare out for them? Find out next time on Origin of the Teen Force.**

**Also, in case any of you complains that I made Brick OOC in this chapter (like attacking civilians, or being willing to hit ladies), that's the point: as I stated in the first chapter, Brick has been living a sheltered life in the army since he was a kid, not knowing anything other than acting like a soldier. They probably even taught him to fight women, but only those who attack first, otherwise he's a gentleman. The point of his character is him learning that life isn't limited to serving your country, that you need to loosen up once in a while. And that's exactly what his new friends are doing in this chapter.**

**(1) DJ's superhero outfit is based on that of Yah-Mon, an obscure character from Powerpuff Girls (the original, not the crappy 2016 version).**


	3. First Battle, First Defeat

**Well guys, this is it, our heroes' first official battle against the bad guys. The first two chapters were about building up the characters and their relationship dynamics, as well as preparing them for when they become heroes. Now their abilities will be put to the test. Will they triumph? Will they fail? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own anything.**

**Disclaimer 2: Rated T for language and violence. Be warned.**

* * *

**First Battle, First Defeat**

At the amusement park, Brick, Cody, Dave, Devin, DJ and Tom are having a blast, with DJ having won a teddy bear, Cody eating cotton candy, and all of them having a good time. Even Brick is enjoying it, much to the guys' happiness, all of them glad that he's finally loosening up. As they leave the dock, Tom suddenly stops them.

"Gentlemen, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship…" he says solemnly before exclaiming "FROSTING!" He exclaims as he shows them a café called Sweet Justice.

"SWEET JUSTICE!" Tom, Devin, Dave and DJ all proclaim in excitement before running towards the establishment, leaving Cody and Brick confused. They simply shrug.

"You do NOT wanna miss this!" Devin says grabbing them both and taking them inside.

* * *

Once inside, they see the interior of the café is very colorful, being painted pink all over, and assorted with all different kinds of pastries, desserts, drinks, you name it. Many of the patrons are enjoying their sugary treats. The café could be easily dismissed as a place for kids, due to their sweet tooth, but it appears that it caters to all age groups, as there are adults and teenagers eating their treats with delight. According to Tom, Sweet Justice is a popular franchise of desserts and pastries that has many establishments all over the world, including Japan, France, Germany, Italy, and even the Middle East.

Cody looks like he's in Heaven, literally being a kid in a candy store. He's got a sweet tooth, sue him.

He stares at all the sweets and desserts, his eyes glistering "How did I not KNOW about this?!" he exclaims. So many sweets to choose from, yet it seems he can't decide where to start. Soon, his eyes end up meeting a pair of green ones, and sees that they belong to a cute girl with curly orange hair and a bright smile. She also wears a pink uniform, hat and apron, indicating that she works at the place.

"Hey guys! So, what's to have?" the girl says quickly as the guys walk up to the register to order, while prepares a dessert "What's the problem? What's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure hope so, that's what we have, sort of our specialty."

"Hi, Izzy." DJ, Devin, Dave and Tom reply, apparently knowing her.

"So, what'll be?" Izzy asks as she addresses the four boys "The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual? The usu-wha?" she stops mid-sentence when she sees Cody and Brick, having never met them before. Both boys share the sentiment as they just blink at her.

Tom pushes them away "Cody will have the Candy Cane Triple Ripple Tower with the rainbow sprinkles. And Brick will have the Death by Chocolate." he says as Brick quickly pulls off his shield, but Tom makes him put it away "Figure of speech, Brick." he clarifies calmly.

In the blink of an eye, Izzy comes up with the two orders, plus other four desserts that are probably meant for the others. "Here you go!" she exclaims as she hands them over to the boys, who take them to their table. Brick is the only one who remains "Oh hey, nice to meet ya, Brick!" she says.

"The pleasure is mine, miss." Brick replies curtly before holding three fingers in his hand "I'll wait for your text message in 72 hours tops." he says, having taken that line from the movie he watched with his friends. He then walks to his table, leaving a confused Izzy behind.

The six boys are sitting at their table, enjoying their desserts (like Cody eating spoonful after spoonful of his dessert without taking a break, while the others eat theirs more calmly). Well, except for Brick, who is just staring at his with hesitation while poking it with his spoon. Never before in his life has he eaten anything other than army food, so he wasn't sure what this would taste like.

DJ, who had ordered a slice of lima fruit pie, notices Brick is not eating his dessert "Well, what're you waiting for?" he says encouragingly.

Brick glances at the gentle giant with uncertainty, then turns his eyes back to the dessert in front of him. Mustering up enough courage, he scoops a spoonful of the ice cream. He observes the sugary, chocolate-covered delight with distrust, debating whether he should try it or not. After a few seconds, he raises the spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, which he opens to let his tongue out. He reaches the ice cream with the tip of his tongue, finally making contact...

...and instantly, Brick ends up in a state of ecstacy, as his pupils enlarge like those of a shark, and he drops the spoon. His mind ends up in a dreamland full of unicorns and all things magical and cutesy, as he experiences the taste of his treat. He soon snaps out of his trance and starts devouring the dessert like a starving dog.

His friends get surprised as they watch their stoic leader suddenly throw away his manners and eat like an animal that hasn't eaten in weeks. No one knows how to respond to this out-of-nowhere change in behavior. All they can do is wonder: has he never tasted ice cream before? Did the army restrain his taste buds that much?

Who were they kidding? Of course the army did that.

Brick finishes eating his dessert, letting out a gasp. He still has his ecstatic trance "I've never tasted anything like this!" he declares, his eyes twitching for the amount of sugar he just consumed "More! I must have more of this deliciousness!" he then turns to Dave "You're gonna finish that?!" he exclaims referring to Dave's smoothie.

Dave, startled by Brick's aggresive demeanor, stares at his smoothie "Uh…" he draws out.

He doesn't get to respond as Brick snatches his smoothie away from him, and starts drinking it until the cup is completely empty. DJ wisely decides to hand his fruit pie slice over to the now sugar-craving cadet, who immediately starts devouring the slice. It isn't long before he finishes it and steals Cody and Devin's desserts and starts eating them as well. After finishing off Cody's dessert, Brick stops for a moment, looking like a kid in a sugar high... and then collapses face-first on the bowl.

His friends remain silent for a few minutes as they stare at him in concern.

Cody in particular looks at him in amazement "_He just put my own sweet tooth to shame!_" he thinks.

"Brick?" Dave asks nervously as he pokes the cadet's shoulder.

Brick suddenly gets up, scaring everyone "SOLDIERS! Never in my life have I tasted such sweet nectar of the gods!" he exclaims holding the empty bowl and glass "I declare that we celebrate every future victory HERE AND THUS!" he declares.

Cody pumps his fists in the air "SWEET JUSTICE FOR THE WIN!"

Brick does the same "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

They hear an angry scoff and turn around to see two thugs entering the place. One is large and bald with dark skin, and he wears a blue track suit. The other is skinnier with fair skin and red hair and a moustache, as well as a red track suit. Also, both of them wear harnesses carrying little dogs. While the patrons look at them in awkwardness, Brick instantly pales as if he had seen a ghost.

**_Flashback_**

_A frightened Brick watched behind a door, and his eyes widened in horror as he witnessed two monstrous figures destroying a laboratory, soldiers attacking said monsters, only for most of them to be killed, and scientists begging for mercy, only to be killed as well. One of the monsters noticed Brick hiding and, using its weapon, fired a blast of energy against the door._

_Brick realized where it was aiming at, and got away from the door before it exploded. He coughed a bit before facing a tall, mysterious figure with red eyes. Struggling to get up, Brick steeled himself and threw a shield at the figure, who caught it with one hand, to Brick's shock. The figure then threw a punch in the cadet's direction._

**_End of Flashback_**

Brick snaps out of his memory trip. "Oh no, they followed me!" he whispers.

"You know those guys?" DJ asks.

"Let's just say that I made a few enemies before coming to the city." Brick replies.

Cody wraps an arm around his friend's shoulder "Hey, I feel ya. Why, I made quite the rogues gallery back in Ontario, including Dr. Dark Light, the Narwhal, Sonic Dynamo, Warmonger, Titanium Turtle, ENORMA, Cyber-Viper…" he starts counting with his fingers, completely ignoring the scene going on.

"Um, excuse me, sirs," the owner says addressing the thugs "what do you want?"

"If this is some kind of protection racket, we're not interested. We don't negotiate with criminals." the owner's wife says firmly.

"Give us the boy," They all gasp as one of them, the larger thug, speaks, not fazed at all by their bravado. "How you say...pretty please? Or you will all die." He says threateningly.

"Izzy, go call the police," the woman asks Izzy, who salutes and goes to call the boys in blue.

"W-w-what boy are you talking about?" the owner asks fearfully.

"Him!" the blue jacket thug says pointing to Brick. The guys stare at the thugs, then at Brick.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Brick?" DJ asks the cadet, who sighs.

"I admit, I haven't been honest with you, guys." he admits "You see, they are the reason I came here; I was trying to hide from them, they work for a madman who wants to use me as a guinea pig."

"Oh, so a mad scientist wants to dissect you. But why?" Cody asks.

"Let's just say, I'm an experimental super soldier, and they want my blood to create an army."

"Huh, that explains how you're able to punch so hard." Devin remarks.

"Also, they're looking for this," Brick adds as he pulls out a green vial from around his neck.

"Oooh, green," Cody comments.

"I've been avoiding those two for months, but it seems they caught up with me."

Devin scoffs "Come on, they're just petty thugs. What can they do to us?"

He gets his answer when the two brutes suddenly glow purple, a dark purple aura surrounding them. They give a sound of shock and awe. They start doing their transformation sequence, much to everyone's surprise. The six boys in particular get surprised when they witness this. No one knows what to say, they just stare at them as they slowly transform, along with their dogs. The dogs are now mutant monsters and the thugs look almost like knights with bug-like features.

No one says anything for a moment. Everyone, from the boys to the owners, to the patrons, is too stupefied by this scene to truly say anything.

Finally, Cody breaks the silence.

"Sooooo..." Cody says as he places his hands behind his back. "You guys from Quebec?" he asks.

"Really, Cody?" Dave deadpans, him, Devin and DJ giving Cody looks of disbelief.

Cody shrugs "What? I can't make a joke in the middle of the craziest thing ever? That's how I cope." Cody tries to justify.

"What should we do?" Devin asks.

"What _can_ we do? They're mystic monsters!" Tom replies fearfully "I can feel the dark magic emanating from them!"

Brick sees his friends are as frightened as he is upon seeing the mutants, and then sees that everyone around is too scared to do anything about it. Brick feels like wanting to run away, but then he remembered something: What would Major Canada do?

Answer: he would fight.

Despite the fear he felt upon seeing them, Brick still musters up his courage as he stands up "These monsters won't threaten these people as long as I'm here. Our mission is to protect the innocent, and that is what we must do! Come soldiers, this is our chance to finally prove our worth as heroes!"

"But we can't change into our outfits without exposing our identities." Dave points out.

"I can help with that," Cody says as he pulls out a gas bomb and throws it to the ground, making smoke appear. Everyone in the café coughs, and next thing they knew, six costumed heroes appear between the patrons and the monsters.

"You're right! This IS our time!" Tradewind exclaims.

"Time to put our mad skills to the test! Powers ahoy!" Badger exclaims.

"Maybe we should use "ahoy" for sea adventures, just for future reference." Micro suggests.

The two mutants start attacking, as they ride their dog steeds towards the heroes. This has the effect of making get out of the café immediately. Everyone starts running and screaming in fear. Except for our heroes and, for some reason, a few teenage patrons.

"Guys, I got this," Cody, or Badger, says confidently as he spins his tech bo, two rockets appearing on both sides. They activate and he spins it before he throws it. "Fibonacci!" he yells. It spins in a circle directed at the monsters, before it shorts out, flying out of control. Everyone just stares in confusion, while Badger freaks out "Ah no, no-oh, no, no, that's not good!" he exclaims.

To make matters worse, the tech-bo ends up damaging the ceiling, which makes pieces of debris fall. Everyone screams in horror, but Masked Magician quickly conjures up portals, which the debris falls into. Badger frantically deactivates his bo, which lands on his hands. He grins sheepishly as his teammates glare at him for his mistake. His eyes then widen when one of the mutant knights points his sword at him, firing a wave of energy. This makes him crash into the tables, which ends up forming a huge hole.

"Badger!" the guys exclaim in worry.

"Pro tip," Badger says as he holds up a finger. "The inexplicable glowing wave, extraordinarily painful." he comments in pain. He lets his hand drop as he lies down.

"Alright, Micro," Tradewind turns to his short teammate. "You take the one that looks like a broken toaster. I'll take the guy that looks like a fancy trash can."

A sword appears right in front of them, scaring them a little.

"They look exactly the same!" Micro points out before they get chased by one of the mutants and his dog. "And they don't look like either of those things!"

Brick looks at his friends in disbelief. "Hey, where are you going?!" he demands. He hears a snarl and turns around to the other thug-turned-mutant. "I've been running from you for too long, but that ends today!" he declares. He dashes over to and spins, swinging his shield at the monster. He opens one eye to see most of his shield gone. He sweats as the remains of his shield are in the dog's mouth. The mutant dog bites them in half.

"My shield!"

The knight laughs evilly, until Brick throws whatever was left of his shield at the thug. The thug growls as he slams his spear down, which Brick leaps over. "I don't need weapons to beat you!" Brick declares as he ducks over a swing. He then uses a chair to flip in the air and air-kick the mutant, who blocks the attack with his spear. This sends Brick to the floor, but the cadet flips over and stands up.

Tradewind flies past him "I got this! I'll beat you with my elemental powers!" he yells as he makes a ball of energy using dirt of the debris, water from a bottle that a teen was drinking, the spark from a cigarrette a biker was smoking, and the air. After creating the elemental energy ball, Tradewind fires it at the knight... who blocks it with a force field. The knight and his mutant dog stare at the Asian hero, who chuckles nervously before the mutant fires a blast of energy at him, knocking him out.

Brick is pushed against the wall by the other mutant. Just as the monster is about to slice him with his sword, he is surrounded by purple magic. He turns around and sees that Mask Magician has envolved him with his magic. With a wave of his hand, Masked Magician traps the monstrous fiend in a sphere. Immediately, he starts conjuring hands to applaud him as he bows.

"Thank you! Thank you! Nobody gets past the fabulous Masked Magician!" he boasts, ironically failing to notice one of the mutants approaching two teenagers sitting on a nearby table. They are wearing VR googles, which explains why they are sitting still.

Something that Brick notices quickly.

"Wait a minute, why aren't they running?!" he asks frantically as he turns to his left "Tradewind, you must-" he doesn't finish as Tradewind, having recovered from the blast, flies past him.

"I got this!"

"Wait, no!"

"I said I got-" Devin gets interrupted as he sees the mutant turn around and point his charged weapon at him "Not again." he murmurs as the purple ray is fired at him, only this time he flies out of the way. The ray ends up going straight to two other teens who are also in a trance due to their googles.

Masked Magician quickly notices this, and yelps as he conjures a portal to prevent the blast from killing the teenagers. After doing so, however, the mutant that was trapped in the energy sphere breaks free with his own dark magic, and walks towards the Masked Magician. The young wizard feels a giant shadow above, and he fearfully turns around to see the monster glaring at him. He chuckles sheepishly.

"No hard feelings, hun?" he asks before the mutant puts him in a bubble and simply moves his arm, causing Tom to be thrown away. This coincidentally makes him clash with Badger and Tradewind, who were fighting one of the monsters. The three teen heroes end up on the ground.

"Micro, use your science against these guys, or something!" Devin yells at the Indian hero, who is standing in front of the two mutants.

Micro whimpers, his breath becoming more ragged the closer these monsters get to him."It's too scary, I don't want to! I can't!" he yells as he cowers in fear. One of the mutants simply flicks him to the pile of his friends. He returns to his normal size.

DJ transforms into a lion "Hey! why don't you pick on someone your own size, big bully?"

Unlike his teammates, Beast-Mon is not willing to fight; he hopes that this form will scare the monsters, but the knight simply snaps his fingers, causing his mutant dog to chase after him. Beast-Mon screams like an actual cat, and runs around in a circle from the mutant dog, kinda like a dog-cat chase, before the mutant dog grabs his tail with its mouth. Beast-Mon screams in pain as it slams him back and forth before tossing him away hard enough that he's thrown into the ground, destroying some tables. Beast-Mon transforms back to human form, and coughs. He gasps in shock and looks up at the knight, who swings his sword, by using the handle to knock him into the pile of his friends. Badger looks up nervously at the two thugs, one of whom walks towards the rest of the teens who still seem oblivious to their surroundings.

"Hey!"

A brick is thrown at them, which breaks into pieces. They look to see Brick, who is breathing hard "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my friends..." he speaks before one of their hands grows purple, trapping the cadet into a sphere. "Alone. What the hell?" The sphere starts to be pulled towards the two. "No! No!" Brick shouts as he tries to break away.

"BRICK!" they all scream as they see their leader struggle in the monster's grip. They all struggle to raise, and when they're finally standing, they run to the sphere and grab it, trying to get Brick out, but it doesn't work. When Brick is in the monster's grasp, they electrocute the five boys, knocking them back. They all groan in pain.

"I have the boy, and the vial," the monster says as he looks at the green liquid inside the vial. "Do you have the test subjects?" he asks the other monster, who has captured all the teenagers, who are still in a trance due to their googles, inside another energy sphere.

His partner nods "Yes. Let us take them to the master," His hand glows and a symbol appears on the wall. It kind of looked like a B. A strange portal opens up, the heroes seeing it.

"Whoa!" they all exclaim, as Badger films the whole thing.

Suddenly, they hear a bell and turn to see a delivery man riding his bicycle and entering the destroyed café, apparently oblivious to what just occurred.

"Sweet, shortcut." he exclaims ignorant to where he is really going. He gasps as he realizes that he doesn't recognize it. "Wait. This is not a shortcut!" He rides into the portal and immediately falls down a hole, screaming all the way.

"Good to know," Badger says dryly as he finishes filming.

The two monsters start walking towards the portal, with Brick and many teenagers at hand, followed by their monster dogs. Brick's friends struggle to get up, still injured, but manage to stand up again.

"Brick!" The five heroes all exclaim as they run after them.

"Brick, no!" DJ screams as he jumps forward to catch them, but crashes into the wall instead. Cody, Dave, Devin and Tom give worried looks. DJ sits up with a bruise on his head. The five look behind the wall.

"How do we get them out of there?" Dave asks.

"And, equally important, where is 'there?' " Tom wonders.

They don't have time to ponder, as they hear sirens from afar, indicating that the police is arriving, a little too late if you ask me. The heroes look back at the torn down café, and realize that the police will arrest **them** for destroying the place, and they likely won't listen to their claims that they were fighting mutant thugs who also kidnapped their leader and friends. So, they decide to leave the premises.

* * *

While the police is investigating what happened at Sweet Justice, the heroes are hiding in an alley, watching from afar. They are tending to their bruises from the beating those two monsters gave them.

"Man, that was a close one!" Devin exclaims, then holds his head in pain "Ow, my head!"

"I think I have a few broken ribs." Dave says, holding his chest in pain.

"Look at this mess!" Tom yells as he uses a mirror to look at his messed up hair. "Oooh, those cretins will pay for ruining my hair!"

"You know what, none of this would've happened if we had just listened to Brick!" DJ exclaims, glaring at Devin "Especially you, Devin!"

"Oh yeah! In case none of you had noticed, I was the only one who was **actually** fighting!" Devin replies angrily.

Dave raises his hand "I was fighting!" he exclaims.

"You were cringing," Tom replies deadpan, which makes Micro lower his hand in shame.

"If you want to point at culprits, I'd say the brickhouse over here." Devin says pointing to DJ "One transformation as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he could've eaten those thugs for dinner!"

DJ blanches in disgust at the idea "First of all, I'm a vegetarian! And second, Masked Magician could've just teleported them away! Or was he just showboating a better strategy?" he accuses the young sorcerer.

"At least my magic blasted those creeps to some capacity, while you let that dog monster shake you back and forth like a ragdoll!" Tom retorts.

While the heroes are arguing, Cody is standing in a corner watching the video he took of the portal, then replays it to the part where the symbol appears, trying to figure out how those thugs opened it. He then looks at the ground, and finds a pair of VR googles that were in the ground. He picks it up and notices a small symbol. He narrows his eyes in a better hope of knowing what it means. While comparing it to the symbol of the video, he realizes something familiar about it.

It is the same trademark symbol as the one from the BlueCorp company.

He then gets flashbacks from the times he saw it, from the blue-wearing thug's jacket, to the teen who bumped into him that morning, whose googles also have the symbol, and the commercial with Antoine LeBleu. He comes back to reality, and turns to the arguing heroes.

"You guys!" he calls out, but his friends aren't listening "GUYS!" he shouts louder, which makes them stop as they turn to him "It's okay, it's okay, we can fix this! Two random monsters wouldn't destroy this place on a nilly-willy. They were sent by someone, and that someone is Antoine LeBleu, CEO of BlueCorp!" he explains showing them the video with the symbol of the company.

"Antoine LeBleu," DJ says skeptical.

"Uh uh," Cody nods.

"The wealthiest, most powerful man in all of Canada?" Tom asks, also skeptical.

"Cody nods again "Uh uh."

Devin pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Oh jeez, focus Badger! What could Antoine LeBleu possibly have against cupcakes?"

This leaves Cody confused "Huh?" He only stares blankly, not knowing how to respond "I don't know," He only stares at the four young men who look down on the ground, disappointed at themselves for failing to be heroes, and at Cody for coming up with the idea in the first place.

Dave has already taken off his suit and starts putting it back in his duffle bag, taking off his helmet for last "Face it. We were never meant to be heroes. Especially me." Dave says in sadness, then begins walking away.

"Micro, wait!" Cody exclaims.

"Well, I for one concur with David." Tom says as he transforms back to his civilian outfit "I never wanted to do this in the first place." he says bitterly as he walks away.

"No! You guys! Come on!" Cody begs more desperately.

DJ is next as he takes off his amulet, turning back to his civilian clothes "I should've listened to Dawn." DJ mutters before looking at his amulet "Sorry Nana, but this stupid amulet will only lead to violence and destruction." he then walks away.

The more people who go away, the more desperate Cody feels as he sees Devin back in his normal outfit.

"Like I said, we're not heroes." Devin says before looking down "We're nobodies." he says as he walks away.

Finally, only Cody remains in his superhero outfit. He looks at his new friends departing, apparently not wanting anything to do with him. Cody looks around the destroyed establishment, and feels guilty for what happened. If only he had known that Brick was hiding secrets, that he was being persecuted by those monsters, Cody would've never associated with him, let alone listen to him.

Who was he kidding? Cody was the one who pushed for this whole superhero thing in the first place, and look where it's gotten him: with their new favorite café destroyed, Brick and many others being taken to God knows where, and his new friendship being broken apart before it even blossomed into something beautiful. And he ended up looking like an idiot by suggesting that the most influential man in Canada was the mastermind, without any real evidence that linked him to those monsters. Worst of all, he was the only one who wanted to be a superhero, while the others simply wanted to have normal lives; he practically forced them to live this fantasy of his with him, and they got injured as a result.

His idol, Dark Paladin, would be disappointed, for sure. Hell, his parents, God bless their souls, would be disappointed in him.

Lowering his head in shame, Cody takes off his mask and pulls out his cellphone to call his grandfather. "Gramps, can you pick me up?" Cody asks softly, his previous spunk and child-like idealism gone.

* * *

**Well, the heroes had their first battle, and needless to say, it was a disaster. Also, their leader has been kidnapped, and it seems their stunt as a team has ended before it even began. How will they fare? Find out next time on Origin of the Teen Force.**

**So as you can see, I decided to combine elements from the battle scenes of both Rise of the TMNT and DC Super Hero Girls (2019) pilots. As a matter of fact, the rest of the story will be like this, but mostly resembling Rise of the TMNT. I don't know, I'll figure something out. If you want, you can send me ideas via PM, and we can discuss about them.**

**The next chapter will come up soon, as soon as I give it the finishing touches.**


	4. Bad News

**Hey there. Agent of LIGHT here with sad news.**

**I'm cancelling Origins of the Teen Force.**

**The reason for this is simple: aside from losing the inspiration for this fic, I realized that the two cartoons I was going to base it on, DC Superhero Girls (2019) and Rise of the TMNT are, to put it nicely, not that good. I thought they were good at first, but after the hype died down, I began to see the flaws, and started to see that they're not exactly going to age well, especially DC Superhero Girls. Besides, as one reviewer pointed out, I would be just recycling the former show, but with dudes.**

**Another reason is that I'm putting more time and effort in my other two stories, Total Drama Alternate, which I might or might not reboot, and Polter Hills, which I'm actually re-doing thanks to Mr. Aanonymous' advice on how to write it properly.**

**Therefore, this story is discontinued, and I'm going to put it for adoption in case anyone wants to re-write it. I know any of you can do a much better job than me.**

**With all that said, I apologize if you liked this story a bit, but I just don't have the heart for it anymore.**

**Agent of LIGHT, out.**


End file.
